


Birthday Present

by Anonymous



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Boys Kissing, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Established Relationship, Fluff, Incest, Kissing, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, TKS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Make this day be as sunny as your smile, and as beautiful as you are...This was the best birthday next to Senku’s company.
Relationships: Ishigami Byakuya/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Animillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/gifts).



> Happy birthday Ani!!! I wuv you so much, hope you like this small fic. 
> 
> *Hugs and kisses*

Byakuya was tired. He just had a long day at work and was happy to walk outside to clear his mind and breath some fresh air; it was already dark with stars filling the sky like shining diamonds that were guiding his way home, a space he was longing to arrive at as he missed the coziness and warmth from inside. Every time he turned the knob to open the front door his eyes would smile and his breathing deepened just a little bit. 

“I’m home.” He yelled, leaving his shoes at the entrance and following a delicious scent that was mingling through the air. “What are you doing?” He asked while leaning his body on the kitchen’s door frame. 

Senku turned around from the stove and smirked. “You’re finally home, old man.” He took two bowls and poured a homemade ramen in each one of them, carefully preparing them and placing them on the table next to each other; the blonde sat on a chair and eagerly waited for Byakuya to join him. 

“Did you do this by yourself?” The father sat down and his eyes shone brightly when he saw the ramen his son just made for him. 

“Of course, who else would do it?” He chuckled. “It’s my first time following this recipe so I hope it turns out great.” It was a shoyu ramen with a braised pork belly, a marinated soft-boiled egg, shiitake mushrooms and sliced onion.

Byakuya’s eyes got a glassy layer of tears as he grabbed some of the noodles with his chopsticks and slurped them, happy to taste something his dear son made especially for him. “It 's so good. I love it.” 

“I’m glad, it sure took me some sweet time to make them.” Senku was dipping the noodles back into the bowl to mup up some of the broth. 

“What’s the special ocassion?” 

The blonde rolled his eyes and puffed. “Don’t play dumb, you perfectly know what’s the ocassion.” 

Byakuya laughed. “Yes, but you haven’t said anything. To be honest I thought you forgot about it.” 

Senku pinched his nose’s bridge and deeply sighed, his father always loved to be so cheesy, but only for that day he’ll allow it. It couldn’t be helped. “Happy birthday, old man.” 

Byakuya stood up from his chair and hugged his son as happy tears fell down his cheeks. Senku was his inner peace, his love, because feeling happy is a thing that comes afterwards. The father could feel and see his son with his eyes open as when they were closed, the perfect image of Senku forever engraved in his mind, embracing that sense of himself in those special and calm moments between the two of them. Byakuya was letting the joys of small things, like this special dinner, bring a soft happiness, a sense akin to gratitude and awe. And then he cupped both hands on Senku’s face and kissed him. 

When they kissed, Byakuya’s brain lit on fire and a warmth spread throughout his entire body. After their first kiss he was completely addicted to his son’s lips and he couldn’t bear not to be with him and Byakuya could barely breathe when Senku was around. Their love confession happened not too long ago, half a year to be exact and with that both finally admitted their deepest dark feelings and let their souls lose to be together. 

Byakuya was so in love with Senku, since he was a little kid, hungry to devour all the knowledge of the world to know that he was a beautiful teen that thoughtfully prepared him a special birthday dinner. Senku never leaves his mind, he’s always there; mentally if not physically. It’s just incomprehensible. The blonde was his one stable force, his one stability in a world filled with chaos and stress and Byakuya so desperately needed every day to come home to his sweet lips. 

It was hard to finish their dinner as they both got desperate as the time passed and once the bowls were empty, Byakua lifted him and carried Senku to their room and lay him on their bed. Senku no longer slept in his room, they now preferred to share everything together and even if in the outside world they still have to act like mere father and son, inside their four walls they also lived as perfect lovers. 

The clothes were quickly disappearing but their lips almost never broke apart; Senku opened his mouth and received his father's hungry kiss, still the ramen flavor lingering on their tongues but he didn’t care. It was like having dessert. 

Byakuya possessed him with passion-roughened kisses, almost eating his son’s mouth, greedily drawing in the sweet taste of him. Senku’s skin was milk-white with pink blushes all over it, his body completely trembling by his father's touch and he mewled when Byakuya’s tongue started savouring every inch of him. Lips latching on a pretty pink nipple, gently sucking it until it was perfectly pointy, moving to the other and doing exactly the same. 

Senku was perfect in every single way and his father loved how the blonde let himself get completely lost when in their bed, it was an image for his eyes only. No one never would ever see him like that. Byakuya was sliding his fingertips along the burning skin and he spread open his son’s legs; a gasp left his mouth as he couldn’t believe what his eyes saw. 

“Senku...why are you using this?” 

A deep blushed invaded the blonde’s face and he turned his face to avoid his father’s aroused eyes. “It’s my other gift.” He sighed. “Just take it out already.” Senku was feeling slightly embarrassed but was glad that Byakuya liked it; he was wearing a silvery shiny buttplug. 

The father touched it and smiled, leaving it inside a little more, as he wanted to play with his son’s body. “I can’t believe you’re actually wearing it.” He laughed. 

“S-Shut up!” A moan escaped Senku’s lips when he felt a tongue tracing his already hard length.

Byakuya loved having his son’s small stiff cock in his mouth, feeling the smooth swollen head as his mouth stretched around the stout shaft. It wasn’t hard to swallow it whole, Senku’s cock barely reaching his throat; it was like a candy, pink and pretty, soft and juicy and the lovely sounds that his son made were just music to his ears. The father caught a glimpse of the crimson eyes that were blissfully admiring his sucking technique; he made some slurping sounds and Senku mewled. 

It didn’t take long. Senku moaned, arching his head and spilling his milky seed inside his father’s mouth. Byakuya drank it all, not a drop going to waste; his son’s cum was the best dessert he could have asked for, but now it was time to open his present. 

The father pulled out the buttplug and a loud pop could be heard echoing across their room, he introduced a finger inside Senku’s pink void and noticed how it was already wet with lube and perfectly stretched. 

“You prepared yourself for me.” He smiled. 

“Well, yes.” Senku was moving his trembling body, making an effort to push his father a little bit back, forcing him to sit down on the mattress, straddling his legs over his father’s lap and holding onto Byakuya’s shoulders, ready for his next move. “I wanted to be ready.” 

Senku’s mewls just got higher as he sat himself on his father’s hard cock; his little hole was so slippery that he didn’t have trouble fitting it inside. “Ah! You’re so big.” 

“And even if you’re stretched, you’re still so beautifully tight.” Byakuya kissed him, giving his son an opportunity to get used to his cock. The kiss was pure passion and intense love, Senku gasped in his father’s mouth and Byakuya slid his tongue inside, teasing him until he couldn’t stop moaning; kissing him as if he meant to conquer him and Senku was all too happy to surrender.

Byakuya’s hands moved all over him, pinching and twisting his nipples, gripping his slim waist and suddenly he lifted him up until just his cock tip was inside before lowering his body down. A rhythm started. Senku was happily riding his father’s cock, he didn’t want to break the kisses, letting Byakuya to drink away his insistent moans; his own small cock was cutely bouncing up and down, stirs of precum wetting his own stomach. 

Then Byakuya pulled a bit apart to admire his son’s body; he noticed how Senku tried to take calm breaths but his chest was still quivering, his nipples were hard as fuck and the blushed on his cheeks was just to cute to ignore; his once spiked hair was now slowly falling down and framing his beautiful face, just provoking his father to be more in love with each passing second. 

Senku’s whole body was trembling and he could feel electricity in the soles of his feets, he curled his toes and it only helped to intensify the feeling. “I love you…” he whispered. 

“I love you since the day I held you in my arms.” 

“Happy birthday...d-a-d-d-y.” Senku’s smirked was pretty and Byakuya loved when his son teased him during sex. The blonde started moving on his own, controlling the speed, angle and the intensity, finding a rhythm that both were loving. 

Byakuya started stroking his son’s neglected cock and Senku made a weird noise that he immediately regretted; it was like a loud gheep with a mewl combined and his father almost chuckled for his cute movements and sounds. 

The feeling of being so filled so quickly and deeply was making him crazy, Byakuya regained the control and thrust himself harder and faster, feeling a bubbling sensation between his groin; Senku’s legs were so spread open that his cock and balls were giving a lovely bouncing show and he started to cum when Byakuya gripped his waist as he thrust himself harder, pouring his warm milk inside the pink void that was desperately clenching around it and milking him dry. 

It was overwhelming and Senku’s gasps and moans turned into a higher pitch, cum scattering between their stomachs and he couldn’t control the continuous spasms of his throbbing hole. Senku rested his chin on his father’s shoulder and closed his eyes as Byakuya slowly swift their positions, gently laying him on the bed before pulling back his almost flaccid cock. 

Senku touched his now swollen red void, feeling the cum oozing outside, he always loved how his father filled him so well inside, it was almost a bit sad to let all the milky seed drip away. Then he felt once more Byakuya’s lips on his own, but this time it felt more sweet and soft, pure and in love. It felt amazing. 

“Happy birthday daddy.” He teased again, curling his fingers between the grey locks of hair. 

“You’re the best present I could ever ask for.” His hand reaches for Senku’s and they interlock as they continue kissing tentatively, passionately but mostly tenderly. “You're so beautiful.” Byakuya whispered in his ear and Senku wrinkled his nose in protest but softly laughed at those words. 

At Byakuya’s age, a birthday is a quiet day; a day to reflect on the year that was and what is ahead to strive for their new loving relationship. The father guessed it was a sort of personal New Year, one where resolutions can be madre, promises to himself and for his perfect son and lover. This next next year he will be a better person for Senku, and he’ll find a way to be together without the glaring and judging eyes as their love was stronger than anything else. 

  
  


_ Make this day be as sunny as your smile, and as beautiful as you are... _

_ This was the best birthday next to Senku’s company.  _


End file.
